


Апельсиновая плантация

by EmilleS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала он приносит апельсины просто потому, что не знает, что ещё приносить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апельсиновая плантация

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynevan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reynevan).



Сначала он приносит апельсины просто потому, что не знает, что ещё приносить. Мама – пресвятая Молли! – видимо учила его, что заявляться в гости к больному человеку без апельсинов – некрасиво и попросту плохо. Даже, несмотря на то, что её дети пробовали апельсины только по праздникам, совсем редко – экзотические фрукты слишком дороги, чтобы покупать их, когда вздумается.  
Северус тогда лежал в палате: простой, одноместной, со скучными жёлтыми стенами и дешёвыми железными кроватями. Кровати были скрипучими и неудобными, зелья – отвратно сваренными, бельё – серым, плед – недостаточно плотным. Северус мучился бездельем, усталостью и болезнью, несчастных колдосестёр от слез спасала только его невозможность отчитать их на месте за всё разом – и за собственные проблемы, и за пятно на мантии у Эби (мисс Когг, Хаффлпафф, выпустилась семь лет назад), и за мечтательный блеск в глазах и распухшие губы – у Полли (мисс Стафферсон, Равенкло, выпустилась шесть лет назад), которая снова целовалась с колдоортопедом из соседнего отделения…  
На взгляд Северуса Мунго мало чем отличается от Хогвартса, и от этого тошнит, но рваная рана на горле порядком мешает вывернуть желудок наизнанку. Поэтому приходится лежать и внимать муравьиному шороху в отделении, голосам посетителей и персонала, шелесту листьев за окном, сплетням колдосестёр.   
А потом, в одно прекрасное воскресное утро – на дворе стоит июль, воздух жарит уже в девять утра – в палату неловко и неосторожно заваливается один из тех, кого Северус ожидал увидеть в последнюю очередь.   
Северусу кажется, что ещё секунда – и дверь распахнётся, впуская в себя занудливую, исключительно правильную Грейнджер, а следом за ней и невыносимого Поттера, но проходит минута, за ней другая, в течение которых младший Уизли молчаливо мнётся на пороге, пряча руки за спиной. Но ничего не происходит.   
Совсем ничего. 

Северус прикрывает глаза, усмехается, в деталях вспоминая тот день – и череду последовавших за ним, неотличимых, одинаковых до рези в глазах. Абсолютно бесполезных. 

Апельсины осточертели ему тотчас же, как осточертел и сам Уизли. Он неуклюж, рассеян, раздражающе тих. Северусу хочется рявкнуть:  
– Где же ваш хвалёный голос, мистер Уизли? Из нас двоих здесь нем только я, какого же чёрта молчите вы.   
Но он по-прежнему нем, а Уизли даже не смотрит на него – фирменный взгляд пропадает даром, не достигнув цели.   
Со временем он, конечно, начинает говорить – глухо, отрывисто, складывая слова в цельные предложения, совсем непохожие на прошлое его блеянье. Уизли рассказывает о войне, о семье, о потерях. Кусками-отрывками – о Последней Битве и их нелепых скитаниях по лесу. Бросив на дверь заклинание – на автомате, даже не глядя – о хоркруксах, о тяжести медальона. Скупо – о терзавшей его ревности.   
О последнем Северус рад бы не слушать – и сам не знает, почему просто не запустит в того чем потяжелее, к примеру, резной хрустальной чернильницей со стола, вежливо прося тем самым заткнуться и оставить при себе свою лирику и сентиментальные сопли. Но что-то в этих словах, в его открытости и простодушии, цепляет и не даёт отстраниться, отгородиться от бессвязного потока его воспоминаний.   
Северус не замечает, в какой момент подсаживается на собирание этого паззла; хобби, пожалуй, не лучше и не хуже других.   
Только фрагменты из картона не разговаривают, – напоминает себе Северус насмешливо. – Они не могут прийти и уйти, уйти и не вернуться. И даже если у тебя кончилась коробка, всегда можно достать ещё. 

А в один вечер – за окном бушует ливень, бьётся каплями в стёкла, под потолком горит яркая жёлто-апельсиновая масляная лампа, а Уизли сидит в кресле с ногами, сбросив ботинки, и не спеша чистит ему апельсин, рассказывая, как проходят работы по восстановлению Хогвартса – Северус стягивает с прикроватной тумбочки большой блокнот и пишет в нём – размашисто и крупно, чтобы было видно через всю палату.   
«Уизли, почему вы приходите ко мне?»  
Ему не хочется об этом думать, но и самому кажется, что б _о_ льший вопрос здесь – не «почему», а «вы»?  
Уизли на шорох поднимает голову, непонимающе хлопает глазами, напоминая большую взъерошенную сову, а потом улыбается – неловко и ломко, – запуская в волосы измазанные в липком соке пальцы. И просто говорит:  
– А кто же ещё, профессор?  
Он понимает вопрос правильно и Северусу от всего этого бесконечно странно. Ему хочется написать резкость, нагрубить мальчишке, вышвырнуть его из палаты, но Уизли всё ещё улыбается, щурится, кажется, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо, и выглядит в своей мятой футболке и разношенных джинсах таким домашним и тёплым – таким привычным, – что испортить всё это парой злых слов у Северуса не достаёт сил.   
А Уизли тем временем продолжает – так задумчиво, будто бы обосновывает это сам для себя:  
– Да и хорошо у вас, сэр. Никто не приходит, не теребит, не просит улыбаться для камер или рассказывать обо всём…  
Рука Снейпа непроизвольно тянется за пером – возразить: «Но вы же рассказываете», но Уизли тут же качает головой:  
– Вам я сам… просто… надо кому-то выговориться. Кому-то, кто будет слушать и, – Уизли прерывается и глубоко вздыхает. Вздох у него выходит неожиданно горьким. – Все хотят выгоды. Узнать о героях что-то сенсационное, продать газетам.   
Северус пишет осторожное: «Вы ведь хотели славы, молодой человек». Уизли коротко смеётся, кивает, смеётся опять.  
– Дураком был, скажете? А может и так – был я. И дураком, и… да всяким я был. Но это не повод лезть в мою жизнь, копаться в чувствах… Может, когда будет мне семьдесят лет, я и захочу расписывать, что я чувствовал, когда мы голодали в полях, или когда ненависть этого куска души душила меня, или когда мы грабили Гринготтс. Но сейчас я просто хочу отдохнуть, понимаете? Выговориться – это да, один раз, как пойдёт. И забыть.   
Северус засыпает под его размеренный и невесёлый голос – и не потому, что не хочет дослушать.  
Просто с ним как-то спокойно. 

В следующий раз Северус спрашивает его, чем же он собирается заниматься по жизни. Глаза у Уизли разом делаются совсем несчастными, и Северус понимает, что этот вопрос тому уже порядком надоел. Перо тут же выводит на бумаге: «Простите за бестактность». Уизли склоняет голову к плечу, долго рассматривает надпись. Потом криво улыбается, едва ли не впервые глядя ему в глаза, и говорит:  
– Кто бы мог подумать, а… – замолкает, будто собираясь с духом, а потом неохотно продолжает: – Я не знаю, сэр. Всем это интересно, но я… Я просто хочу отдохнуть, знаете. У семьи теперь есть деньги – Министерство раскошелилось и выдало нам порядочную награду за всю ту дрянь, которой мы напробовались – да и которую делали, честно сказать, – бегая по лесам и в плену… Совсем не знаю, как же они уговорили гоблинов, они нас после всего, что было терпеть не могут, но вот, как-то… Так что теперь да, теперь у нас есть деньги и мама сказала, что я могу не спешить и подумать. А сама смотрит на фотографию Фреда, плачет… Может, хочет, чтобы я помогал Джорджу с магазином, я не знаю.  
Северус пишет: «А как же Аврорат?». У Уизли дёргается губа.   
– Да знаете… я думаю, я своё отвоевал.   
Северус согласно смыкает ресницы на мгновение. Такой повод он действительно может понять.   
Уизли усмехается и добавляет:  
– Я знал, что вы поймёте.   
А когда уходит, добавляет в дверях, хотя до этого весь вечер говорил совсем о другом:  
– Я рад, сэр, что вы есть. 

Уизли ходит к нему трижды в неделю – по нему видно, что ходил бы и чаще, но его, как он рассказывает, строя донельзя жалостливое лицо, хотят видеть абсолютно все, от семьи и невесты, до репортёров и старых однокашников. Последние, впрочем, отличаются такой же назойливостью и неуважением частной жизни, как и представители прессы.   
Северус, не сдержавшись фыркает, и в очередной раз поражается, какой светлой у Уизли стала улыбка.  
Ведь стала же? Прежде, вроде бы, такой не была.   
Северус изучает его встреча за встречей, жадно впитывает в себя каждую мелочь, разбавляет ими коллекцию фактов о войне, новостей и воспоминаний. Картинка из паззлов разрастается, словно вместо замка из тысячи кусочков, Северус смешивает в одной коробке три замка по пять.  
Не то чтобы Уизли действительно интригует его – чем бы там, он всегда был простым, как щепка, незамысловатым и безынтересным. Но, пообтёршись в реальной жизни и набравшись опыта, он набрался хоть каких-то мозгов, а в грубоватой простоте его появился своеобразный шарм. 

Как-то Северус – это уже конец сентября и к подоконнику прилипают залётные жёлтые листья, а апельсины отчего-то становятся только вкуснее – не сдерживается и задаёт давно мучивший его вопрос: «Почему вы не обсуждаете войну со своими друзьями? Поттер и Грейнджер были с вами там, они могли бы понять».   
Уизли долго молчит, скребёт пальцем пятнышко чернил на руке – кожа вокруг постепенно краснеет и скоро начнёт саднить. Затем отвечает, осторожно подбирая слова:  
– Каждый… замкнулся в своих мыслях. Да и не думаю я, что нам есть, о чём говорить.  
«Вы всё ещё вините себя в вашем уходе», – замечает Северус. Уизли вздыхает.   
– А вы бы не винили, сэр? Виню, конечно, но дело даже не в моём уходе, просто… у нас всех есть воспоминания. Наши общие, но у каждого они свои. Если мы смешаем их, вспомним все наши страхи и ожидания – будет только больнее, разве нет.   
-…все мы, – произносит он ещё через сколько-то минут. – Все мы просто мечтали, чтобы это закончилось. Насовсем.   
Северус молча сжимает пальцы в кулак и лишь через несколько мгновений понимает, что хотел сделать этим жестом.   
Стиснуть – крепко, до синяков – чужое запястья, выводя на нём бледными синяками: «Я рядом».  
Весь оставшийся вечер Уизли сидит тихо, как мышка.   
И уже в полусне до Северуса доходит, что он тоже понял. 

Минерва приходит за ним в начале октября – худая, прямая как палка, постаревшая на двадцать лет. Она произносит – скупо и толком не глядя на него:  
– Если ты не против… мы все были бы рады, если бы ты вернулся в Хогвартс.   
Северусу хочется подразнить её и спросить: «В своё директорское кресло, я полагаю?», но вместо этого он лишь интересуется, не чувствуя на деле ровным счётом никакого интереса: «Ты же не думаешь, что я буду преподавать молча».   
Минерва отмахивается от него.  
– Работы там сейчас хватит на всех и не только в преподавании. Тебе найдётся дело… если, конечно, захочешь помочь.   
Северус и сам не знает, что удерживает его от того, чтобы написать: «Разве я уже помог всем вам недостаточно». 

Конечно же, ему вручают медаль – он тут же порывается выкинуть её в окно, чтобы не мозолила глаза, но улыбчивый, смотрящий так виновато Дамлбдор отговаривает его от этого шага. Как именно – Северус не помнит, находиться в привычных стенах, на которые потратил почти тридцать лет, тяжело и странно. Северусу одновременно хочется остаться в них навсегда и уехать так далеко, чтобы никогда больше не увидеть.   
Минерва зачем-то берётся провожать его до подземелий – Северус предпочитает прогуляться вниз пешком, а не пачкаться в саже и дымолётном порошке. Северус с иронией пишет:  
«Боишься, что меня загрызут твои львята?»   
Но получает в ответ лишь скучный усталый взгляд. 

На полпути их, к счастью, перехватывает Уизли. Он выглядит не бодрее Минервы, но при виде них – Северусу очень хочется думать, что дело именно в нём, – немного оживляется и предлагает передать ему эстафету прогулки.   
Если Минерва и находит это подозрительным, то не настолько, чтобы что-нибудь предпринять – распрощаться и покинуть галерею у неё выходит всего за пару минут.  
Уизли криво улыбается ему, пытливо всматриваясь в лицо, Северус в ответ лишь привычно закатывает глаза.   
– Идёмте, профессор, – дружелюбно предлагает тот. Северус коротко чёркает ему: «И правда, так и не смог выучить, где в этом замке находятся подземелья». Уизли складывается пополам от хохота и приваливается к стене. Северусу почти хочется потрепать его по голове. 

Подземелья выглядят неуютно и необжито. Везде полным полно пыли, на небрежно отставленной к стенами мебели – не слишком чистые чехлы. Северус злится, по привычке выхватывая палочку, и только потом вспоминает, что колдомедики настоятельно рекомендовали ему усердствовать с магией, если он хочет когда-нибудь вернуть себе возможность язвить и издеваться над окружающими.   
Уизли неожиданно берёт его за запястье – пальцы у него сухие, мозолистые и очень осторожные, и это больше приятно, чем нет, – и говорит негромко:  
– Давайте лучше я. У меня тут с этим восстановлением накопилось немало практики, так что не бойтесь, ничего не испорчу.  
Северус неожиданно хмыкает и отмахивается от него свободной рукой.   
Какая, к чёрту, разница, даже если вся эта рухлядь обратится в пыль.   
Уизли тем временем бормочет:  
– Зря я вас привёл, а, надо было оставить у директора. Посидели бы, подождали, а я бы всё сделал…  
Северус аккуратно освобождает запястье и пишет в блокноте:  
«Не глупите, я бы там умер со скуки», – а потом на секунду задумывается и приписывает: – «Очистите мне вон то кресло у камина, и я совсем не помешаю вам мне помогать». Уизли смеётся, смотрит на него довольно – глаза голубые-голубые, как небо там сверху, снаружи, и на лице от него смешные веснушки, – лёгкими движениями делает то, о чём его попросили. Перед тем, как задремать под уютный треск заклинаний и шепот формулировок, Северус быстро набрасывает на бумаге: «Таким, Уизли, вы нравитесь мне куда больше».   
Как именно реагирует Уизли, он совсем не успевает заметить. 

Просыпается он уже в постели. Всё вокруг чистое, даже воздух свежий и больше не затхлый. Северус потягивается, с удовольствием чувствуя вокруг под собой удобную и не скрипучую кровать, чистое бельё, над головой – уютный привычный свет, а за стеной – тишину, а не сплетение сотен звуков.   
Когда нега и лень окончательно покидают его тело, и он, оправив мантию, выходит в гостиную, его встречает сюрприз. Неудобно скорчившийся в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги, спящий сюрприз со следом непонятно откуда взявшейся сажи на щеке, и смешно подрагивающими ресницами. На столе – еда под согревающими чарами, в камине мирно трещит огонь. Северус садится за стол, подпирает ладонью подбородок. Стечение обстоятельств кажется ему дурацким и совсем ненатуральным, но впервые за долгие годы отточенная рациональность отказывает, отодвинутая в сторону лёгкостью, приязнью и редким спокойствием.   
Северус не выдерживает, подходит к креслу, опирается рукой на спинку. В этот момент ему ужасно не хватает голоса, но колдомедики чётко сказали – всё вернётся только со временем, – и всё, что ему остаётся – мягко взять Уизли на плечо и потрясти. А потом сунуть под нос блокнот: «Если хотите спать, кровать уже свободна».   
Уизли резко поднимает на него глаза – сам он всё ещё выглядит сонно, но взгляд цепкий.   
Бормочет:  
– Нет, ну как можно.   
Порывается уйти. Северус придерживает его, раздражённо щёлкает языком. Уизли с тревогой всматривается в его лицо, затем кивает.   
Утром Северус не рассказывает ему, что полночи сидел у него постели и вглядывался в расслабленное спящее лицо. 

Неделя за неделей у них появляются новые ритуалы, но на столе неизменно стоит большая плетёная корзинка с апельсинами. Северус неловко шутит: «Уизли, вы что, ограбили плантацию?», а потом с удовольствием слушает его смех.   
Как только камин подключают к сети, Уизли всегда приходит из него, появляется из пламени, как феникс – такой же яркий, с золотыми отсветами, пляшущими на лице, связкой оранжевых фруктов.   
Грубовато-простой, зачастую совсем неуклюжий, с неловкой смущённой улыбкой – тёплой-тёплой, жарче, чем каминное пламя. В основном – бесконечно уставший; он совсем недавно расстался с невестой – кажется, по обоюдному согласию, – но семья и пресса нещадно на него наседают как с этим, так и со всем другим. Северус отчитывает его за круги под глазами, насильно кормит ужином, усаживает в глубокое кресло у огня. Протягивает кружку – с имбирным чаем, или горячим вином, кофе с апельсиновой цедрой, горячим шоколадом.   
В комнатах пахнет пряностями, цитрусом, шоколадом и солнцем.   
Уизли часто засыпает под скрип пера, выводящего для него слова наставлений.   
Северус молча накрывает его пледом.   
Северус очень долго учится называть его: «Рональд».


End file.
